devils hunt
by angle-of-love22
Summary: sakura looking for someone to marry to become the devil. can this red head human be better then a demon? gaaraXsakura nejiXtenten narutoXhinata inoXkiba
1. why to marry

**Yo, will this I know my other story aren't very good,**

**So may go to do my beat on this one.**

**Here I go **

"Dame dad" she muttered over and over again. She had bubble gun pink hair that hovered over her shoulders, apple green eyes. She had a black belly tank top, skin tight jeans. High hill boots.

She was almost 18 and her father was the devil no lie.

Flashback

"_Come in" a low and dark voice ordered._

_In walk the pink head girl,_

"_Ah sakura good you're here," he said he had red skin and black pants on, you could easily see his horns _

"_You called father," she said with no emotion. _

"_Yes, sakura I'm getting old and I'll soon die..." he stared at his hand opening and closing it ". Since your May only child you would have taken the position of devil, but only males can so…" he looked up at her, _

"_So what" she said sending a death glare to him._

"_Sakura I need you to marry some one in 10 years or less" _

**End of flashback**

'What was he thinking me the devils daughter get married' she thought, '_yes how in hell dose he thing he is…" _her inner shelf yelled but she just ignored it.

She soon was at her apartment in the human world it had den 2 day seen he told her

She had to get out of hell ever demon ask to go on a date, her number, and one asked her to marry him.

She hated it, she never ask to be the devils daughter.

She looked over at her clock 10:59 she had to go to human school.

Her _father _thought it would be a good idea to go to find a _'mate'_.

God she want to kill her shelf

Next morning

'_Good morning hello to all, and all to hello' _her alarm clock rang to a random station

"Dame alarm clock" she said getting up.

She took a shower, and put another black belly tank top, but with a little pink skull in the corner. With shot shots the use o be jeans, with plan black, and white shoes. She added a chain she walked back in the bathroom. And brushed her hair, and her teeth.

"There ready" she said to her shelf throwing her backpack over her shoulder, and getting an apple and car keys.

**30 min later **

"104, 104," she said over and over again.

She had gone to the office and got the stuff she needs for school.

"Here it is," she said she opened the door and there was a man with white hair.

And a mask on where you could, only see his left eye.

"You most be the new student" he said she just nodded ignoring all the people staring at her. By this time she was in front of the class with the door close

"well I'm Kaka-" he was cut off with the door slamed opened


	2. gaara and his crazy fan girl

O.k. I know you all mostly hated because the spelling, grammar and verbs I'm sorry I really don't go to school much because I'm in and out of the hospital so go easy on me

**Recap**

"_Well I'm Kaka-" he was cut off with the door slammed opened_

The teacher jumped a little, and then turned his head to the door.

There was a boy with messy blood red hair. Over his left eye was a tattoo of 'love' in kanji (I don't know how to spell it). He head baggy black pants with a chain that looked really heavy, a black T-shirt that said _'I don't have enough middle finger to let how I feel' _in red. He head jade eye with black rings around them.

"Gaara we're so happy you joined us today" the teach said it looked like he smiled but the boy just 'hned' and want to the back and seat down.

"Well as I was saying my name is Kakashi... well tells us something about you" he ask he was looking at her but; his hand was grabing an orange book.

"Well will my name is sakura I'm not talking you my last name" she paused for a second "and I don't put up with shit, give me any and I'll brick every bone in your body." For a second her eyes turned red, it scared the carp out of the students that saw it.

"O.k." kakashi said reading the orange "since gaara was late to class you'll show her around school" he closed the book "I'll write you two a pass class"

"But kakashi gaara can't" a girl with black hair said standing at her desk ever one was looking at her but for gaara wh was looking through his ipod for something good to listen to. "hm and why not" "because he's going to met in the bathroom later" she said she was over and gaara's desk be hide him with his arms around his neck.

"Oh well gaara its up to you" kakashi said gaara just looked up the girl had a smile on he, face as if you say 'ha-ha-I-won'. But gaara got up and walk up to the front of the class sakura watch him closely '_I don't like him'_ she thought.

Really I this his hot I mean look at him……but for some reason I feel like I now him. her inner demon said By this time he was in front of kakashi "I'll take that pass now" he said holding his hand out "but it's" RRRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGG he was cut off by the bell gaara just smirked

we got the pass and where walking down the hall.

"GGGAAAAAARRRRAAA" we heard a girl yell we turned around and there was a black haired girl she came running up to him.

"why would you rather show this bitch around then have a fun time with me" sakura eyes widened and look at the girl she was hugging him trying to kiss him.

"get off me" he said.

sakura graded the girls' hair and pulled her beside her on her knees.

"aw, aw, aw," she said holding her hair sakura still had a grip on it.

"you want to say that again you slot" she said

"let go of me bitch" she cryed "gaara help me she crazy" she added

he looked at sakura then the girl. He smirked

"she said if you gave her shit she brick every bone in your body" he said sakura smiled as the girl start to cry

**did you like **

**Review plez!!!**


	3. Mrs whatever, hinata, and a boy

O.K. I fixed my computer

**Yay before it was missing up watch make the spelling errors, I mean I could hardly read it sorry about that. **

**I hope its better**

OXOXOXOXOXO

When we left sakura (that daughter of the devil) had a hold of some girls hair making her cry (so mean!!) and guess what, a smirking red head watch the whole since not helping either on although sakura never asked for it .

"let me go, let me go," cried the girl with a hint of demanding sakura was thing of a million was to kill her it would be fun.

But

What a about him? Would he tall? Or act like nothing happened?

Her eyes moved form the girl to gaara.

"so what should I do?" she asked in a cold voice he just smirked

"hn it's up to you she called you a 'bitch' I really don't care what happens just on less fan girl for me" he said just as cold.

Sakura let out a little giggle

"then lets get started".

**44 Min. later**

"o.k. gaara where am I going to know" sakura said as they walk down the hall,

"well 2nd period is almost over and you have Mrs. whatever next well find hinata and skip" his said sakura just raised an eyebrow

In locker 127

There was a black haired girl was blood all over her. All of her bones were broken in one of two spots. Her eyes were opened but all you could see was white. Here head was barley attached to her body.

Slowly smell demon, smeller then bats flied a rounded her

Cleaning the mass and erasing all memory of her in the living world

To gaara and sakura

The hallways where filled with student rushing to there next class.

Gaara was up against the lockers looking through the crowed of people

"what are you waiting for I need to get to class" sakura said really annoyed 'damn I miss one class already' she thought **'yay daddy's not going to be happy and that I killed a girl wait……….. he loves it when we kill so its o.k. I thing' **her inner demon said

then a girl with pearl eyes and long bluesh hair walked up to gaara 'great another fan girl' she had light blue skin jean and a navy blue jacket zipped.

"G-Gaara a-are we skipping M-Mrs. Whatever again?" she shuddered

"yay hinata this is sakura, sakura hinata" (I don't like using people last name so I'm going to)

"hi" sakura said with a smell wave

"H-Hello" she said with a little bow

"I have to show her around school" gaara added and he stands up straight walking away

"Now where are we going!" she said walking behind him with hinata, rolling her eyes really annoyed at gaara.

"to get hinata boyfriend for Mrs. Whatever" he said

it doesn't take all to get the class _'123 Mrs. Whatever history' _it said on the font of a door inside you could hare yelling

"WHAT THE MOTHER FUCK IS YOU PROBLME!" yelled an old smell lady look around 80 yeas old

"I forgot my book" said a blond boy with blue eyes. (there looking through a window on the side)

"WHY IN THE FUCK WHOULD YOU FORGET IT YOU NEED IT EVER MOTHER FUCKING DAY OF THIS MOTHER FUCKING ASS CLASS GET OUT NOW!" soon the blood came out 'that's why we skipped that class smart' sakura watch the three talk so that must be hinata's boufrined.


End file.
